


Filling the Silence

by F_A_E_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Implicit IwaOi, Implicit KageHina, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru Oikawa got hospitalized. Just a silly thing, that's what he keeps saying, but he's forced to stay in bed anyway, and for someone like him being alone all day long is a real torture.<br/>Luckily, despite their constant efforts to prove it wrong, Tooru has lots of friends, and he's never really alone.<br/>Not as long as Iwa-chan keeps coming and visit him, sitting on the bed nex to him and keeping him company.<br/>As long as Iwa-chan is with him, Tooru's not alone.<br/>As long as Iwa-chan is with him, Tooru can keep telling himself this lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling the Silence

 

 

 

  _ **Filling the Silence**_

 

 

 

 

 

The flowers on the night stand were fresh and sweet scented, and Tooru Oikawa was happy.

The window was closed but the light filtered through the panes bathing the small room with a gentle touch. It was springtime, and days began to lengthen.

“Today’s a beautiful day, isn’t it, Iwa-chan?” he asked rhetorically, his gaze lost in the unraveled clouds running in the sky.

Hajime Iwaizumi did not reply. After all, was there even a single time in which he showed to agree with him?

Tooru raised his eyes and smiled, his usual childish smile that always made his friend go so damn mad at him.

“Cut it out! If you pull that face you make me want to beat you up!” he eventually yelled, with the mere result of getting an even more cheeky smile from Tooru.

“You can’t beat me up! We’re at the hospital!” he twittered with a well-placed wink.

Hajime didn’t let that discourage him and raised a fist with a threatening glance, while the other one took shelter defending himself with his arms.

“Dumbass! You really thought I would have punched you?!”

Iwaizumi lowered his eyes, and Oikawa slightly clouded.

“Don’t you worry, Iwa-chan. It’s nothing serious, they won’t detain me still for a long time.” he made clear while playing absent-mindedly with his clean sheets.

Out of the window, the cherry’s branches slowly caressed the fair blue of the sky, gently pushed by the breeze. Everything was like plunged in a static atmosphere, almost dreamlike, as if they barely were awake.

“Stop calling me that! It’s embarrassing!” he then replied with a vexed expression.

Tooru laughed and let himself fall back among the pillows, then he run a hand through his thick brown hair.

The door slowly opened and a young nurse peeped out with a kind smile.

“Tooru, it’s time for your medication!” she said softly.

The boy gave her a confused and vaguely annoyed look. Didn’t she notice he had a visit? She could have at least waited for Iwaizumi to leave!

His friend, who had probably already read the atmosphere, wisely decided he had stayed for quite too long.

“Days here are so boring! Nothing interesting ever happens! You will come and visit me tomorrow too, won’t you?”

Iwaizumi got up and collected his jacked from the chair, shaking his head with resignation.

“You are such a little child, Oikawa.”

“But you will come, won’t you?”

For a moment Tooru felt a deep concern, but Hajime’s teasing smirk calmed him down.

“What do you think?”

The nurse put his pills in his hand and a glass of water in the other hand.

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief: there was absolutely nothing to fear.

Without complaining too much, he took his pills and drank his water.

When he opened his eyes again, Hajime Iwaizumi had already gone away.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Music was always appreciated.

Hospital allowed him to get a small CD player with speakers, provided that he listened to it at a low volume.

Actually, he didn’t fully understand why he wasn’t allowed to use a simple iPod with his earphones, but he didn’t really care. During the never ending downtime of the hospital, what he had was more than enough.

For example, that day he was listening to an old Madonna’s CD that his sister provisionally lent him and that Takeru abundantly criticized.

Well, it wasn’t really in fashion, to be honest, but he wouldn’t need it for too long…

Two knocks at the door announced he had visitors.

“Good day, Iwa…! Ah, it’s you guys!”

How silly, it was obvious that it couldn’t be Iwaizumi! He never knocked on the door!

Kunimi and Kindaichi entered the room looking at their feet, clearly not at ease.

“So, what with those long faces? Come on, take a sit, Iwa-chan should join us at any moment!” he said, inviting them to sit on the chair or on the bed, right next to him.

He didn’t notice Kindaichi clenched his fists, way too focused on the withered forget-me-nots Akira was replacing with calendulas in the small vase on the night stand.

“Oh, thanks Kunimi-chan! Usually Iwa-chan takes care of the flowers, but today he didn’t come…” stated, vaguely worried.

“Do you know if he had something important to do? He didn’t even texted me or anything…” he added.

“Oikawa-!” Kindaichi jolted, but his friend was faster to respond.

“I have no clue, probably it was some last minute task… Don’t worry about it, okay?” he said with a quiet smile.

Oikawa realized in that very moment that, probably, it was the first time he ever saw Akira’s smile. He decided not to pay too much attention to the weird sensation that his expression made rise from the depths of his heart and smiled back.

“Right! So, tell me the news! Everything ok with the training?” he asked, making himself a bit more comfortable inside his Seijoh’s jacket.

“Well, no news in particular…” was Kunimi’s comment as he shrugged.

But Oikawa’s gaze seemed to pass right through him, pointed at the door.

“Iwa-chan! Finally!” the captain greeted him, waving a hand and inviting him to sit on the bed between himself and Kindaichi.

The latter addressed Iwaizumi a cold and bitter glance and jolted on his feet.

“I’m sorry.” he hissed, his neck’s muscles tensed.

Without even saying goodbye, he circumnavigated the bed and went away slamming the door.

Oikawa’s eyes opened wide, as he looked at Hajime in astonishment.

“What? Did you have an argument?” he asked.

The other boy shrugged, elusive as always.

It was Akira who answered with a calmness so mechanic to nearly seem unnatural.

“Don’t worry about it. Yuutarou is a bit stressed these days, that’s all. In any case it’s getting late, we just dropped by to say hello…” he stood up and placed a hand over the door’s handle.

“See you soon, Captain.”

Kunimi closed the door behind him in a fluid movement, and inside the room Hajime and Tooru kept looking at the wooden surface with a confused expression.

From the other side came Kindaichi’s harsh and angry voice.

“No, Akira, no! This is the last time! I tried, I swear, I tried, but I can’t take this anymore! You can’t ask me to do this. You can’t…”

Oikawa’s eyes turned suddenly sad and lost.

“What is going on? Why does he act like that?” he whispered, shocked by Kindaichi’s cracking voice from beyond the door.

Iwaizumi jumped off the bed and raised the volume of the CD player.

“Don’t think about it, now. Look, isn’t today a beautiful day?” was his comment as he pointed with a move of his head at the sunset slowly sliding down the silhouettes of the houses.

Tooru Oikawa raised a hand in order to reach his friend’s wrist, but he didn’t complete the movement.

He let his arm fall back on the bed, inside his heart something that still screeched despite the sunset.

“Yep, a beautiful day indeed, Iwa-chan…”

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Tobio-chan was weird.

He eventually came to visit him, he never did it before, but he remained for a few moments, even less than Kunimi and Kindaichi.

He was accompanied by that redhead little dwarf: Oikawa saw him sitting on a bench in the garden, but he didn’t come up to his room.

Tobio-chan entered alone, with his usual annoying face, pale cheeks and reddened eyes.

“What’s up, Tobio-chan? In the mood of another selfie together?”

He didn’t even reply, he just stood by the door biting the inside of his cheeks without looking at his face.

“I have been made Captain.” he stated, his voice determined despite the evident crack in his heart.

“And so? Was Daichi fed up with taking care of you toddlers?” replied Tooru raising an eyebrow.

Tobio opened his mouth, but he closed it immediately.

Oikawa had noticed that he had problems breathing, but he had decided not to care about it.

But Tobio spoke again.

“Not at Karasuno. I… we have…”

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi in search of explanation, but he shook his head, as confused as him.

The King of the Court had a weak shiver, then he bowed his head, hand and voice shaking more and more.

“We dedicated the Cup to you. I thought it was fair letting you know.”

Then something happened, and Oikawa felt floored and terribly uncomfortable.

Tobio-chan bowed to him.

It was quick, just the time of a heartbeat, but he bowed and the Grand King didn’t understand the reason why, as he didn’t understand the reason for the tears running down his kohai’s cheeks.

Tobio ran away without turning back, and Tooru saw him showing up in the garden, where the little shrimp just hugged him in silence.

At that point, a doubt began to move inside his heart, more and more disturbing, more and more painful.

He didn’t even look at Iwaizumi, he just opened the door and reached for the corridor, moving quietly as a ghost.

There was something strange in the air, something strange and obscure.

His gaze fell over a newspaper abandoned on a light blue bench in the corridor, and suddenly he felt like he didn’t belong to his body, almost as if his mind gave him a violent jerk to separate his conscience from his limbs.

On the first page, dressed in the Japanese National Team’s uniform, Tobio-chan and his teammates were raising to the sky the Volleyball World Cup.

Disoriented and hit by a terrible nausea, Tooru Oikawa turned to get some explanation, but behind his back the corridor was empty.

Hajime Iwaizumi had gone away.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Tooru Oikawa lies on the bed, and Madonna’s CD keeps playing as if nothing ever happened.

It was his sister to put it on, just before going away, and he din’t turned it off.

It is the third time the first track repeats itself.

It is raining, on the outside. He can hear raindrops crashing on the window panes, and absurdly he finds himself envying it.

It’s been five days since Tobio came, and Iwa-chan never visited him again.

Despite that, the flowers are always fresh on the night stand, always sweet scented, and every day the bouquet is different.

It is Kunimi the one who brings them.

Not Iwa-chan.

Iwa-chan never visited him again. Actually, it’s been seven years since the last time Iwa-chan visited him.

Oikawa is tired.

Now he remembers. He remembers why he forgot. He remembers why he wanted to.

At the beginning it was exactly like five days before.

He was aware, and the silence left by Iwa-chan was hard to fill, and made him collapse to the ground without a warning, nausea preventing him to breathe and tremors preventing him to think.

They told him it would get over it, they told him to take his time, but they lied, because instead of healing his wounds, time poured salt over them.

It was his sister the one who found him on the kitchen’s floor, and there did not even need to see the blood to understand.

Then he just let things happen as they came.

In that clean and sunny little room, he could try and follow another path, and Iwa-chan eventually came back to him, because it was their promise: to always be there for each other.

But now Oikawa remembers, and he doesn’t feel like mocking himself anymore, he doesn’t feel like listening to his voices nor giving room to his hallucinations.

It’s easy to slip out of bed and sneak through the corridor.

It’s cigarette break, and everyone is inside the smoking room. They shouldn’t, someone should be on guard, but nobody ever does it.

It’s just five minutes, after all.

Tooru is quick and silent.

The door isn’t even closed, and he finds himself walking up the stairs without any obstacle.

The roof welcomes him with a rush of cold wind and the floor beneath his bare feet is cold as well.

It’s raining, and water rolls down his face as an old song.

“Do you remember, Iwa-chan? Do you remember that time I was afraid aliens would kidnap me?”

He is speaking, but this time he knows Hajime is not by his side.

Hajime is lying down on the pavement, with a sheet covering his face and the black signs of the steer not far from him.

“I asked you what you would have done if one day I would suddenly disappear.”

Suddenly, just as the car honking, just as the sound of the breaks that work a second too late.

From the other side of the street everything is absurd.

The violent sound of the hit is absurd, the passenger who has seen the entire scene and now is screaming is absurd, the heath spiraling up from the concrete is absurd.

For Tooru, every single moment of that scene is absurd.

“You told me it was absurd, that such a thing could never happen. And you know what? I believed it.”

The sky is getting dark, it’s almost dinner time and cigarette break is surely over.

Soon, the kind nurse will come with his medicine, his pills to forget, but Tooru won’t be in his bed.

Tooru is on the roof, the hand clasped around his old jacked, discolored by the years.

Wind is howling, and cars project their shaking lights on the heavy raindrops.

Tooru is soaked, and he has his hair all glued to his face.

Seven floors separate him from the street. Seven floors and seven years filled with lies and denial.

It only takes a smile, a deep breath, and all is fixed.

He looks back, the roof is empty.

Hajime Iwaizumi has already gone.

Now, it’s Tooru’s turn.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt writing about Haikyuu!! characters and I hope I didn't mess up everything...  
> Plus, English is not my mother language, so I really beg your pardon for all the mistakes... feel free to correct me! <3  
> Hope you enjoy this fic anyway... ^^


End file.
